According to the development in technologies of electronic device, recording or communication has become to perform in various types of electronic device. As the technologies of electronic device for processing a voice or sound is developed, the electronic device can process a voice or sound independently or use a separate external microphone. The technical development has been made in an external microphone which can be used in the electronic device and accordingly various types of external microphones are being used.
Conventional electronic devices are provided without considering characteristics of various external microphones. Namely, the electronic devices are processed according to basically set gains. In some electronic devices having a function of processing a sensitivity or gain, a user can process a voice or sound according to the gain set by a user. The processing of a voice or sound may correspond to transmitting or recording a voice or sound in a communication.
Like this, the external microphones currently available in the market have various sensitivities or gains according to various types of microphones. In a case that an electronic device is used by connecting with external microphones having different sensitivities, an electronic device having no function of adjusting sensitivity can process a voice or sound only with a basic setting value, and thereby a user cannot obtain a desired quality of sound. Even with an electronic device having a function of adjusting sensitivity, a user could not obtain a desired quality if the user doesn't know the characteristics of microphone or a method of operating the microphone. Therefore, a voice or sound processed by the electronic device can be frequently too small or large.